scourge_roleplay_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Colonization: Another Pin in the Bulletin
Finn168719 * Penwardian Colony ships starts flying into an unknown system in Finn's Galaxy * Penwardian Colony ships prepares to fly into the Pangea-Ultima like planet to find area to colonize * Hiddenlich * Jason: Gosh, I can't believe that we can start a new life! * Keira: Me either! I am glad we can finally live together in peace! * Finn168719 * James: Yea. * James: I wonder when do we win the colonization race against the Imperialists? * Hiddenlich * Zozo: The imperium has no match against the republic! We are too strong and numerous! *Coughs* * Brian: Nationalist... * Finn168719 * James: The Imperium doesn't have a scientific team, they steal scientific technology and take children from their residents to raise them into military. * Hiddenlich * Zozo: YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH FREELOADER! * Brian: At least James is civilized... * Finn168719 * James: Even though their troopers would outnumber us, we will obliterate them with Technology. * Hiddenlich * *The Colony Ship lands on the planet * *Explorers are sent to investigate the environment while the people start readying their belongings and supplies * Finn168719 * Zack: They were Penwardians like us, but they were war hungry and they were imperialist counterparts of the Republic. * Hiddenlich * Zozo: Heff. I cough at that. They were renegades, only wanting power and influence. Prime jealousy for the Penwardian government's massive control over the stars. * Finn168719 * James: And they were Penwardian Supremacists. * James: And they also came from the other dimension. * Hiddenlich * *A few hours later, the colonists head outdoors, to start establishing the colony * The environment is much like Earth's, but it is more clean and natural * Finn168719 * James sees the Oddsock/Penwardian Dog hybrid, but they look like Jake the dog other than this creature in the link: http://i9.lbp.me/img/ft/e894012ff33e7dc868d5e8a89ecfc0964be68fae.jpg * Hiddenlich * Brian: What is that thing? It looks... weird... * Finn168719 * James: It's like a Penwardian Dog that looks like an Oddsock. * James: We should name it Jakesock, since Jake is the pet of the first leader of the Republic. * James: Which the First leader retired. * James observes the Jakesocks hunting down a Yoshi Cupcrake pack member * Hiddenlich * Zozo: What is that lizard thing doing here? * Finn168719 * James: What's that lizard? * A Jakesock slices the Yoshi Cupcrake pack member multiple times with their claws, killing it * Hiddenlich * Brian: The Yoshi Cupcrakes inhabit much of the UFK's territory * Finn168719 * The Jakesock eats the Yoshi Cupcrake's corpse * The Jakesock pack members walk to the Colonists and starts panting * Hiddenlich * Zozo: At least I love my country and believe in it's success. * Brian: It won't always succeed, and just like the other historical nations, it will one day fall, or be absorbed into other nations. * Finn168719 * some of the Colonists start domesticating the Jakesocks * James: They behave much like dogs. * Hiddenlich * Scientist: How interesting. * Finn168719 * 3 hours later, the Colonists built the city * Hiddenlich * Scientist: The Penwardian Dog only inhabited the home cluster. I must take a DNA and compare the DNA of the Penwardian Dog, and the Jakesock * Finn168719 * James: People might make weird theories that the Jakesock is a hybrid of the Oddsock, and the Penwardian Dog. * Hiddenlich * James sees a scientist collecting blood samples from a Jakesock * Scientist: How remarkable! This blood is pink, with small white beads! * Finn168719 * James: Wow. * James: That's unique! * Hiddenlich * The Scientist puts a bandage on the blood drawn area, and took the samples to the Institute of Colonial Science * Finn168719 * The Scientists starts comparing the blood samples * Hiddenlich * Scientist 2: Great Scott! * Scientist 2: This looks like the work of hybridization and genetic engineering! * Finn168719 * Scientist 3: Yep. * Scientist 3: Let's show the results to the public! * Hiddenlich * *The results are shown, and the conspiracy theories begin to grow about the origin of the Jakesocks * Finn168719 * James: I wonder what's happening to the Flashpoint Paradox dimension Earth when the Fakeinns were trying to liberate England from the Amazons. * Hiddenlich * Brian: I wonder if this planet has been colonized before. By another race, or even the UFK. * Finn168719 * James: I wonder either. * Hiddenlich * Zozo: YOU ARE A RENEGADE TO THINK THAT! WE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SENT HERE IF IT WERE COLONIZED BEFORE! * Finn168719 * James: Why are you yelling alot!?! * Hiddenlich * Brian: We know you are a nationalist, so please stop spreading facts about yourself to the public on your beliefs. * Finn168719 * James: The Fakeinns, also known as the Fake Finns had liberated London from the Amazons. * James: Which the Amazons are usually extremists. * James: And they also wear wristbands that deflects bullets. * James: Which the Flashpoint Paradox Earth were inhabitated by Comicans (Penwardian nickname for Comic book humans) * Hiddenlich * A bird smacks into James' house * It breaks it's beak * Finn168719 * James grabs the bird and takes it to the Vet * James walks back to his house * Hiddenlich * *James' window is broken from the bird * Finn168719 * James: Well, time to fix it * James starts fixing the window * Hiddenlich * A rock is then thrown through the window James is trying to fix * Finn168719 * James: I'm wondering who throw that rock * James starts searching for someone who throw that rock * Hiddenlich * *Lightning strikes the roof of his house, causing it to collapse * Finn168719 * James: Looks like i'm having bad luck. * Meanwhile outside the walls of the Colony *Soldier 1: I'm wondering when will we see intruders? *8:40Hiddenlich *Ant-like aliens approach walls of the colony, wondering who built it *8:40Finn168719Soldier 1: Who are you? *8:41HiddenlichThe Ant Person uses it's mandibles to communicate, but it cannot be understood *8:42Finn168719Soldier 1: Let's use the translation device *Soldiers starts using the translation device to know what the Ant Person is saying *8:43HiddenlichIt does not pick up anything, due to the strange sounds *8:43Finn168719Soldier 1: That's weird not able to translate. *8:44HiddenlichThe Ant Person opens it's mandibles out wide, and then points at a large tunnel. The Ant-like aliens then head into the cave, and the soldiers follow them *8:17Finn168719Soldier 1: Hmmm.... *8:18Finn168719Soldier 1 starts looking around the cave *8:20HiddenlichThe cave has yellow carvings all over the walls *Soldier 2: Communication perhaps? *8:20Finn168719Soldier 1: I think so. *8:20HiddenlichThe Ant-like aliens stop *8:21Finn168719Soldier 1: Huh? *8:21Hiddenlich*An huge dragonfly rises out of a hole, with a saddle on it's back *8:22Finn168719Soldier 1: WHAT THE H- *8:22HiddenlichThe Ant-like aliens get on the dragonfly, and motion the Soldiers to it *Soldier 2: I think they want us to get on the bug *8:24Finn168719Soldier 1: Weird. *8:25HiddenlichSoldier 2 gets on the bug *8:25Finn168719Soldier 1 gets on the bug *8:26Hiddenlich*The dragonfly lowers down into a stone structure, covered with vegetation *There are more Ant-like aliens *8:27Finn168719Soldier 1: We should probably inform the scientists about it. *8:27HiddenlichSoldier 2: How would we do that? We are- *A huge 7 eyed crab with 52 legs and one claw approaches the dragonfly as it lands *8:29Finn168719Soldier 1: A crab! *8:32HiddenlichOkin: I am Okin. Okin leader of what you would call ant people *8:33Finn168719Soldier 1: I'm just a colonist. *8:33HiddenlichOkin: Okin know you are a soldier, and a defender. *Okin: Okin know your kind were here before. *Okin: Okin understand you are not like the first... *8:35Finn168719Soldier 1: I heard of some theories that an ancient civilization colonized this planet before. *8:36HiddenlichOkin: Your theories are wrong. *Okin: Your kind came here before, in an effort to conquer all civilizations. *8:37Finn168719Soldier 1: Conquer all civilizations? *8:37HiddenlichOkin: And kill defecting races like Okin's. *Okin: Okin's people were pushed to the brink, and even after 5 centuries, we are still recovering. *8:40Finn168719Soldier 1: *thinking* The Imperialists... *8:41HiddenlichOkin: Wrong. *Okin: There was an ancient Fascist power amongst your people, long before you were born. *8:42Finn168719Soldier 1: You can mind read? *8:42HiddenlichOkin: They virtually owned half of your parliament, and were able to make decisions that could push the other parliamentary members into the sand. *Okin: Only 12 years and 3 months later, they were put out of power, after a bloody civil war plagued your kind. *Soldier 2: ... *8:45Finn168719Soldier 1: ... *8:46HiddenlichOkin: Fear sweeps your mind, as you understand that Okin can read and listen to your every thought, word, and memory. *SwiftVisionX has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. *8:46HiddenlichOkin: I have not brought you here to feel threatened. *Okin: I only bring you here to understand that Okin has seen things your kind would never want to speak of again. *Okin: Okin wants to be at peace with your kind. *Okin: *Makes mandible movements* *8:48Finn168719Soldier 1: Hmm... that explains history. *8:48HiddenlichAn Ant-person motions the two soldiers to the dragon fly *8:50Finn168719Soldier 1 gets on the dragon fly *8:51HiddenlichSoldier 2 gets on it, and the dragon fly rises to the top of the hole *8:53Finn168719Soldier 1: *thinking* Let's hope PETA didn't took over the multiverse. *8:56HiddenlichThe soldiers head to the Institute of Colonial Science, and report about their encounter with the Ant people *8:57Finn168719Scientist 1: Interesting. *9:01HiddenlichDr. Grosnov: Ant people? Why would Ant people let a foreign race into their city? *9:02Finn168719Soldier 1: I'm not sur- *9:03HiddenlichSoldier 2: They mentioned the Amuscad War. *Soldier 2: Well, the monarch mentioned the Amuscad War *9:04Finn168719Soldier 1: I wonder what year did it happened. *9:04HiddenlichSoldier 2: He said that his race was nearly wiped out by the Penwardian Fascists of the past *9:05Finn168719Soldier 1 checks the history book, trying to find out what year did the Amuscad War happened *9:09HiddenlichSoldier 5: It had to be at least 5 centuries ago **Soldier 2 *9:09Finn168719Soldier 1: 5 centuries ago... *Meanwhile outside the planet, The Imperialists planned to cheat on the space race by invading the colony *Imperial Trooper 1: Why are we going to invad- *9:13HiddenlichImperial Warlord: WE ARE GOING TO INVADE THAT COLONY, AND STEAL ALL OF THEIR TOILET PAPER TO SAVE IMPERIALISM, AND END THE SPACE RACE! *9:13Finn168719Imperial Trooper 1: What a moro- *Imperial Trooper 2: Obey the superiors or be executed for treason. *9:15HiddenlichImperial Warlord: THAT IS WHAT THEY TOLD ME TO TELL YOU! *Imperial Warlord: If they can't wipe their buttocks, they can't go anywhere without stinking up the place *Imperial Warlord: They would be unclean. Would you rather be with a group who is clean, or unclean? *9:16Finn168719Imperial Trooper 1: You know, other nations would send toilet papers in response to this. *Imperial Trooper 1: We should probably take over this planet instead. *9:18HiddenlichImperial Warlord: Why don't we just bomb the colony and destroy all of their toilet paper instead? *9:20Finn168719Imperial Trooper 1: THIS IS RIDICULOUS! *Imperial Trooper 1: I'M OUT OF HERE! *Imperial Trooper 1 steals the escape pod and gets out of the ship *9:21HiddenlichImperial Warlord: Lock all missile systems on the colony. *9:22Finn168719A Penwardian fleet appeared *Imperial Soldier 2: Sh*t, the Republicans found out about this plan! *9:25HiddenlichImperial Warlord: FIRE ALL WEAPONS AT THE FLEET! *Imperial Soldier 3: Wait, does that mean we are liberal? *9:26Finn168719Imperial Soldier 2: ... *Three Penwardian dropships entered the docking bay *Republic Soldiers started shooting at the Imperial Troopers *9:28HiddenlichThe Imperial Troopers shoot back *9:28Finn168719Some Republic Soldiers were killed in a process *Republic Soldier 1 throws the grenade at the Imperial Troopers *the grenade explodes killing the Imperial Troopers that close to the grenade Category:Colonization Series